The present invention relates generally to aircraft and specifically to aircraft capable of vertical and/or horizontal flight, and particularly to aircraft capable of vertical short takeoff and landing.
Prior to the present invention, aircraft capable of vertical and/or horizontal flight were of a very complicated design, placed unbalanced thrust on the aircraft fuselage, were relatively unstable, included complicated engine mounting and rotating systems, and the like. Thus, such aircraft were expensive to manufacture and maintain, were very complicated to fly, posed safety problems, and were otherwise disadvantageous. Thus, a need has arisen for an aircraft capable of vertical short takeoff and landing which is of a less complicated design, places a balanced thrust on the aircraft fuselage, and utilizes a less complicated engine mounting and rotating system.